


The Lioness and the Sea Hound

by tayls_of_elysium



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: F/M, Romance, heartwarmers, how are they both so damn cute, lets be real the two of them stole the show, oneshots, shameless fluff, shipper needs, the way he looks at her is goals, the world needs more calanthe/eist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22446253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayls_of_elysium/pseuds/tayls_of_elysium
Summary: A collection of Calanthe/Eist one shots based on an OTP challenge board.
Relationships: Calanthe Fiona Riannon/Eist Tuirseach
Comments: 7
Kudos: 48





	The Lioness and the Sea Hound

Prompt One: Getting Lost

“Just a moment more, my love. We’re nearly there” Eist breathed out with a smile, holding his wife’s hand in his as they walked through the forest of Skellige. He and his wife had arrived to his beloved Isles a few days ago to oversee the development of the new warships they had commissioned. Though it was primarily to be a trip of business, Eist was determined to blend pleasure with this trip, especially as it was Calanthe’s first trip to the Isles as his wife. Just as she saw the heart of him, so too did Eist want her to see the heart of his home. After much pleading on his part and persuasion of a special sort, here they were, on an adventure, as he had called it.

“You said that quite some time ago. Eist, where exactly are we going?” Calanthe breathed out, looking around at what seemed to be an unending forest surrounding yet another large mountain at the edge of it.

“Is my Great Lioness beginning to tire?” he playfully teased, giving her a boyish grin.

She gave him a half hearted glare at the implication. “Hardly,” Calanthe swatted at his chest lightly in play at the suggestion she was running out of energy. “ She has begun to grow concerned that her husband has lost his mind and has her wandering through the forest!”

He chuckled and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, drawing her closer to him. Months now they had been married but he still delighted in the feel of her arms, especially when she leaned into his touch, as she did so now. He pressed a kiss on her brow, lingering to savor her scent of vanilla. “Just a bit more.”

Sure enough, they reached the destination: what appeared to be a mid-sized opening into the mountain. “Here we are!” he exclaimed brightly, beaming in excitement.

A raven eyebrow arched in incredulity as chocolate orbs stared at what appeared to be nothing but a hole before her. “Eist Tuirseach… Now I know you’ve lost your mind. We’ve come all this way to gaze upon a hole in the mountain?” she chastised her husband, shaking her head.

The smile on Eist’s face only widened “Ah, my beloved, things aren’t always what they appear on the outside.” he locked his fingers with her and gently guided her into the cave. Out of reflex, his wife stiffened, the thought of curling into a narrow space initially leaving her uneasy, but still, she followed suit, for just as much faith and trust as he held in her, so too did she hold the same for him. It was not long before the Queen’s uncertainty was replaced by awe and she gasped, breaking from her husband’s grasp to look around at the sight before her.

While the outside appeared to be nothing but craggy rock, tinged with the first of Winter’s snow, the heart of the mountain was that of a hot spring. It was a small cave, but not uncomfortably so. A stream of water cascaded downward from above in a gentle stream, forming a pool at the edge, the stone formations and placement allowing just the right amount of light to seep through so the cave was neither glowing nor consumed in darkness. Calanthe bent down to place a hand in the pool, surprised to find heat where she had expected to find cold. Wordlessly, she looked back behind her to her husband in search of an answer.

“It is said that it is the heart of the mountain that keeps it warm, even now when winter is upon us, drawing near.” Eist explained softly, enthralled by his wife’s reaction. He had happened upon this place as a lad and visited when he could, finding solace in the cave’s seclusion and warm embrace, but never had he ever shared this cave with anyone until now, with his beloved wife.

As the Queen continued to gaze around the cave in wonder, Eist removed his clothing. “Will you join me, my Queen?” he asked, extending his hand for his wife.

A soft smile was her reply and wordlessly, she pulled at the strings of her corset, sending her dress into a pool at her feet, revealing her nude form to him. Eist’s eyes darkened with desire and he bit his lip in awe, once more thanking whatever Deity that existed for allowing Calanthe to be his and his alone. Fingers entwined as both made their way into the pool, their lips and limbs soon following in entwine. As nature embraced the pair, so too did they embrace nature.

Afterwards, they rested, laying upon the stone, near the water, wrapped in each other’s arms. Calanthe’s head rested against Eist’s chest as he sent long, gentle scratches down her back. The Queen sighed, pressing a kiss right above his heart. “And here I was, thinking you had lost your mind and gotten us lost,”

“I? A Skellige man, born and raised, lose my way? Oh my love, you wound me!” he retorted with a chuckle, pressing a kiss upon her fore. “You are correct though. I do get lost, on certain occasions.”

“And what occasions would that be? When you’re supposed to be on your way to meetings with the Royal Advisers?” she teased softly.

Her husband shook his head. “Whenever I stare at your lovely eyes” he winked.

An eye roll was her response, the corners of her mouth twitched. “Cheeky as ever.”

“Funny,” Eist mused. “I was just about to say the same about you…” the hand gently scratching her back halted in its ministrations, instead trailing down her backside until it reached their destination, giving it a firm squeeze and drawing a half gasp and half moan from his wife. “But perhaps I shall show you instead, once more” With that, the King gently flipped his wife unto her back, showing her once more his undying love and devotion.


End file.
